Inwazja cz. 32
DizzCity Dizz i LoboTaker powoli podchodzili do wyłączonych maszyn S.T.A.R'u i próbowali coś z nimi zrobić. Większa część żołnierzy Federacji wycofała się już z tego miejsca, więc nie byli narażeni na ostrzał. - Działaj, pi#rdolone pudło!- krzyczała Lobo, kopiąc wyłączony czołg. - Nie kop mnie czołga!- krzyczał Dizz, stojący przy 1,5 metrowym, humanoidalnym robocie- Wiesz ile to wszystko kosztowało? - A masz lepszy pomysł? - Jasne że tak! Dizzy nie miał lepszego pomysłu, więc postanowił improwizować. Wyrwał panel sterujący z robota i jego oczom ukazała się cała masa przycisków. Nie wiedząc który wybrać, chłopak wcisnął czerwony. Ku jego zdumieniu, robot się włączył. A potem czołg. A potem kupa innych maszyn wokół nich. - Eeeeee...Dizzy.....jesteś pewien że to ty je włączyłeś?- spytała Lobo, ściskając swoją Kosę. - Jasne że....nie wiem.- powiedział Dizzy- Jak mamy to sprawdzić? Po chwili jeden z robotów poruszył się i strzelił w stronę LoboTaker wiązkę laserową. Shinigami w ostatniej chwili uniknęła postrzelenia. Po chwili wszystkie pozostałe maszyny rzuciły się na nią i Dizza. Beast zagryzł jednego z żołnierzy Federacji, po czym był gotowy by szukać dalszych ofiar, gdy nagle coś odwróciło jego uwagę. Pewien zapach, zapach krwi. Wszechobecny na polu bitwy, nie powinien w ogóle go dziwić. Ale to nie był zapach ludzkiej krwi, ale krwi Shinigami, demona i potwora. Zapach krwi jego pani. Bestia szybko pobiegła w stronę źródła zapachu po czym stanęła jak wryta. Na ziemi, wciąż dysząca, z nieprzestającą krwawić raną, leżała Salai. Tuż obok, powoli zaczeła wstawać Elizabeth. Beast zaryczał po czym rzucił się na kobietę. Elizabeth wyciągneła pistolet laserowy i pozbawiła go jednej nogi. Zwierzaka Salai to jednak nie powstrzymało, bowiem noga odrosła w ciągu paru sekund. Nim kobieta zdążyła zareagować, Best przystawił jej łapę do klatki piersiowej i powalił na ziemię. - Braw....oo- powiedziała cicho Salai, której stan cały czas się pogarszał. Beast otworzył paszczę, gotów odgryźć Elizabeth głowę. - 5%- powiedziała kobieta. Chwilę po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, jej prawa ręka stała się cała czerwona, poza paznokciami, które stały się długie i czarne. Elizabeth uderzyła Beasta w mostek swoją przemienioną ręką, wyrzucając go w powietrze kilkanaście metrów. Zaskoczona bestia ledwie zdążyła rozprostować skrzydła, gdy nagle ktoś postrzelił ją w okolice karku. Zwierzak Salai stracił przytomność po czym uderzył o ziemię. - Beast!- zakrzyknęła Salai, po czym jej ciałem wstrząsnął wszechogarniający ból, a z jej rany szybciej zaczeła lecieć krew. - Wiesz, prawie ci się udało.- powiedziała Elizabeth, powoli wstając- Tak bardzo mnie to już męczy. Bez Feriana, czuję że nie mam po co żyć. Chciałabym po prostu do niego dołączyć, znowu się z nim zobaczyć. Ale nie mogę być taka samolubna, moi ludzie mnie potrzebują. Będę walczyć z każdym zagrożeniem dla Federacji, tak długo aż cel przywódcy się spełni. To jest mój cel w życiu i będę do niego dążyć. Jak masz zamiar tak pi#rdolić to mnie po prostu zabij, pomyślała Salai. Elizabeth jakby odgadując jej myśli wyciągneła przemienioną dłoń, gotowa by dobić przeciwniczkę. - Nie!!- zakrzyknął jakiś głos. Po chwili w Elizabeth uderzyła wielka, owłosiona ręka, odpychając ją na odległość metra. Kobieta utrzymała się na nogach, obróciła się i zobaczyła swojego przeciwnika. Stał przed nią dwumetrowy goryl o brązowej sierści i dwóch wężach jako ogonach. - Ender...- Salai mówiła każdą literę imienia przyjaciela coraz ciszej. - Tak wiem, dziwna forma.- powiedział Ender- Nie zastanawiałem się zbytnio w co się przemienić no i...tak jakoś wyszło. Metropolia Strange ze Smąriuszem na ramieniu chowała się za beczkami, czekając aż patrol policji ich minie. Przemek kazał jej uciekać z miasta, oczywistym jest więc że musiała zrobić dokładnie odwrotnie. Wejść w samo jego serce, do sali Heinricha. Patrol policji minął ich, więc dziewczyna wyszła zza beczek i zaczeła się kierować na wyższe piętra Pałacu. - Czyli Przemek umieścił we mnie wirusa, który dezaktywował Zegar i ocalił nas wszystkich?- spytała Strange. - Mniej więcej.- powiedział Smąriusz. - Efektem ubocznym jest to, że moje pazurki zmieniają kolor bez jakiejkolwiek przyczyny? - Nie jestem pewien czy bez przyczyny. Najpierw były szare, potem czerwone a teraz białe. Coś musi to powodować. - Pomyślmy, szare były jak byłam smutna, czerwone jak zła a teraz jestem spokojna. Czyli....kolor moich pazurków zmienia się wraz z moją aurą! Smąriusz chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nagle usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Po chwili w stronę Strange poleciały noże, ale piratka w porę ich uniknęła. Zza rogu wyszła Claris, lekko utykając. - Co ty robisz, dz#wko?!- zakrzyknęła Strange. Claris nic nie odpowiedziała, wyciągnęła tasak i rzuciła się na Strange. Piratka wyciągnęła nóż assasyński i zablokowała atak, ale żona Przemka kopnęła ją w brzuch. Strange lekko się skuliła, co Claris chciała wykorzystać i uderzyć ją drugą ręką, ale dziewczyna odskoczyła. - Złamałem ją!!- zakrzyknął głos, dochodzący z głośników, przyczepionych wysoko na ścianach- Blondyneczka prawie mnie zabiła, ale udało mi się! - O czym ty...- Strange nie dokończyła zdania, bowiem Claris naskoczyła na nią i próbowała kopnąć w twarz. Dziewczyna odskoczyła ale gdy chciała zacząć kontratak, Claris rzuciła w nią sporym nożem. Tego już niestety piratka nie zdołała uniknąć, nóż wbił się w jej ramię. Piratka wrzasnęła z bólu, po czym wyciągneła nóż i wsadziła sobie w ranę szmatkę. Zabezpieczenie tymczasowe do czasu aż nie weźmie proszku. - Naprawdę mogło być ze mną krucho.- kontynuował głos dochodzący z głośników- Jako żona Przemysła, miała silne bariery mentalne, o wiele więcej niż wystarczające dla każdego, kto nie jest mną. Gdyby umieścił sporą część swojej mocy duchowej i aury jak w tobie i tym glucie, byłbym trupem. Claris ponownie zaatakowała swoim tasakiem, który Strange ponownie zablokowała. Pielęgniarka zaszarżowała na poranione ramię przeciwniczki, dopychając ją do ściany. - Może byś tak pomógł?- powiedziała Strange do Smąriusza, nadal siedzącego jej na ramieniu. - Czekaj, Kwiecie, mam rozkminę.- powiedział Smąriusz. Strange coraz słabiej się broniła a ostrze tasaka coraz bardziej się do niej zbliżało. - Chyba sobie jaja robisz! Smąriusz spojrzał na nią, po czym zamienił się w coś w rodzaju czarnej cieczy, która zaczęła pokrywać ciało Strange. Nim piratka się zorientowała, jej ciało pełne było czarnych znaków, a ona sama była pokryta esencją Smąriusza. Ramię przestało ją boleć, a piratka poczuła że jej siła znacznie się zwiększyła. Odpechnęła Claris na kilka metrów uderzeniem noża po czym wyciągneła Miecz Kiriny. - Teraz się zabawimy!- zakrzykneła Strange- Gotowy Smąriusz? - Gotowy!- głos Kłobuka dochodził z wnętrza duszy Strange. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures